Perfect Monsters
by QueenofLegends
Summary: Vincent confronts a shapeshifter using the form of his lost love and gets more than he bargained for when she invites him to get to know her better and slowly he starts to fall for the reality behind the mask.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent was walking through the streets of Edge, contemplating on how quiet it had been lately. He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't see the young woman running past him. Running from something. He also almost didn't go after her. If there was trouble, Cloud or somebody would deal with it. He really wasn't in the mood. But then he realised what she looked like. Who she looked like. He needed to know who or what she was. And why she looked exactly like Lucretia Crescent.

* * *

The woman looked behind her, trying to see if it was still following her. There was no sign of it but she could still hear it coming for her. She gasped in surprise as she was lifted up suddenly. She didn't have much time to register before she found herself on one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city. Turning to look at her rescuer, she was shocked to see a face she recognised. The wild black hair, the piercing red eyes and the red and black clothing brought back memories of the man she had once fought but had escaped from her. "Who are you?" he demanded, gruffly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, playfully. No use pretending she wasn't hiding something. He looked to already know she wasn't what she pretended.

"You are using the face of the woman I loved, I am not playing around here!"

"Neither am I. If you knew who I was one of us would die." The playful tone disappeared from her voice and her expression showed she was deadly serious.

"So you're dangerous."

"You say that as if I mean ill." She smiled, knowingly. "You judge me too harshly just because I am using another woman's face. I assure you there is a better, simpler reason for my deception."

"And that would be?" He growled. She could tell he didn't believe her. She didn't expect him to but she had to convince him that she wasn't what he thought. Even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"I did some bad things not too long ago. I had a good reason but not one anyone would understand. If anyone knew who I was, I'd be dead. Would you prefer that I be killed for past mistakes rather than using the form of a woman who isn't even around anymore?" The last part was extremely forceful like she was angry at him for suggesting otherwise but really she just wanted to show him that she was passionate about staying alive. He looked at her in what looked like curiosity as she waited for his reply.

"To take the form of someone else," he said "is disrespectful."

"Sure but I can only take the form of someone who already exists. Between disrespecting someone and staying alive, I'd rather take the latter." She watched as he studied her intently.

"Fine." She almost smirked in triumph but caught herself just in time. "But I'll be watching you."

"Fine by me." She shrugged. That was the best she was going to get in any case. "Hey, if you ever want to talk about that woman of yours, or anything else, drop by the Forgotten Capital. It'll be nice to have some company."

"How will I find you?" He asked. Well, at least he hadn't refused her offer. It was a start. She smiled, knowingly.

"If you want to, you will." She answered. "And thank you." He looked puzzled. "For rescuing me." She elaborated. "Even if you did it just to find out who I was, you still saved my life. And for that, I am grateful."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of days before he took her offer. When he arrived, she was gazing into the lake, focussed intently on her reflection. She looked up as he got closer. She didn't smile but he saw the sparkle in her eyes. She was pleased to see him. "You came!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"You look surprised." She shrugged, her lips finally joining her eyes in a smile.

"Not really. Everyone loves a mystery!" He was silent for a moment and she frowned. "You know who I am." It was an observation not a query.

"Yes." He answered bluntly saying no more on the matter.

"So why haven't you killed me?" Confusion flashed in her eyes. "Surely there isn't more you need to know?" An amused look grew on his face. She was dead wrong about that.

"Kadaj, you should be dead." She smirked suddenly, If he hadn't already figured it out, it would have been a dead giveaway.

"Tell that to Aerith. She sent me out of the lifestream, wanted to give me another chance."

"You take your second chance by hiding under a disguise?"

"I'm scared. So sue me!" She snapped, the same passion from before coming back.

"You don't seem to be scared of me." He observed. She paused a moment, considering this.

"No. Don't ask me why. I'm just not afraid of you." He smiled, knowingly.

"Then maybe you'll take up my offer."

"Offer?" Her curiosity was drawing her in. At this point, she would surely accept.

"I'm willing to give you that second chance. Come live with me."

"What?"

"Come live with me." He repeated. "I have a spare room you can have. It has to be better than living here, right?"

"Why?" She scoffed. "I've tortured your friends, infected their children, almost destroyed your city. Why should you show such kindness to me? Why not just kill me on the spot so I don't cause any more damage?"

"Will you take my offer or not?" he answered calmly, unaffected by her outburst. She was struck dumb for a moment, unsure of what to say. She took a breath and it was then that he knew he'd decided.

"You're serious, aren't you? Alright then, I'll accept your offer. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't force me to discard this form until I am ready."

"Very well."


End file.
